My Savior
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set after the series finale. What if Justin was attacked by a gang in New York? How does everyone react to the news? Will Brian be able to save him this time? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Just finished the series finale and thought it was fantastic! I love Brian and Justin to death :) And now I'm a complete QAF addict lol**

Justin stared at the apartment he had bought in silence. It was nicer than the one he got in Pittsburg, but lonlier. He was so far away from Brian. His throat closed. He knew he had a chance to marry Brian but...he was afraid of Brian becoming a different person, from completly changing-for Justin. Justin knew deep down the decision was right. It didn't make it any less painful. He had to get out. Get a breath of fresh air.

He breathed in the night air as he tried to get used to the cities's surroundings. He felt lonely. He hated feeling lonely. He walked the quiet streets of the neighborhood in search of a gay bar. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind froze and then quickened his pace.

The footsteps got quicker too. He swallowed, and panic filled his lungs. He turned around to face 4 men following him. He stared at them and they stared him down as well.

"Can I help you?" He finally dared to ask.

"Yeah you can," one of them took out a gun. His eyes widened.

"Look man, you can have my money-"he grabbed his wallet. His first night in the city and he was already getting mugged. "It's not a lot but-"

"I don't WANT your fucking money!" The man holding the gun shouted. He swallowed.

"I...what..."His eyes widened even more when they moved towards him. "No, no please don't," he begged as they grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest alley.

They flung him to the ground. He groaned as he felt their feet kick his ribs, their hands tear at his clothes as they ripped them open.

"Please," he sobbed. "Please, don't!" They ignored his pleas as they continues to take what they wanted. He groaned as he felt a dick enter wasn't happening. He fought and struggled with every might until the one holding the gun slammed it down on his head causing blackness to greet him.

* * *

He woke to a light peering in his eyes. A face was leaning over him with a flashlight.

"I'm glad you're finally awake son," said a kind voice. "You gave us a good scare for a moment."

Justin swallowed.

"Where...where am I?" His whole body stiffened.

"Relax son...you're at the hospital...now you didn't have a wallet on you so we couldn't ID you."

Justin closed his eyes. Those sonsofbitches must have ended up taking the wallet after raping and beating him half to winced when he saw his arm was in a cast.

"What's your name son?"

"I...my name's Justin Taylor."

"And anyone we can contact? A family member? Anyone?"

His swallowedagain. Why was it so hard for him to think straight?

"M...my mom, Jennifer Taylor."

The doctor nodded and then wrote down the phone number Justin gave them. He shuddered at the light touch of the doctor as everyone left the room. He stared at the cealing in shock, still adjusting to what was happening. Each time he tried to close his eyes, though, he saw flashes of those boots slamming into his chest. Of him being raped. He snapped his eyes open.

Would he ever be able to truly close them again?

* * *

Brian was over at Ben and Micheal's house as well as Debbie's. The first day after Justin, Lindsay and Melanie left. It felt weird for them not to be there.

"I'm sure Sunshine's having the time of his life in New York," Debbie said, trying to make conversation. Brian gave her a smile.

"I'm sure he is."

Micheal looked at him, knowing how much it pained him that Justin was away.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hunter said quickly as Ben started to sit up. "Mrs Taylor...is everything okay?" They heard Hunter ask. They all turned as they saw Jennifer walk in the room. Her face was tear stained.

"Jennifer, honey..."Debbie stood up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Justin," sobbed Mrs. Taylor and Brian stood up in fear. A lump formed in his throat as he flashed back to the explosion. The thought of losing Justin... "He's been attacked," sobbed Mrs. Taylor.

"Oh my God," Ben, Micheal and Debbie all said at once.

"Raped...and beaten," Jennifer managed to say. "By a group of thugs..."

"Jesus," whispered Hunter.

Brian stood there,frozen in fear.

"He's at a hosptial all by himself in New York," Jennifer added. Her voice shook. "I have to see him...I have to go there-"

"Of course," Ben said quickly. "We'll all go." nodded as she glanced at Brian.

"Brian? You haven't said a word..."

Brian just stood there, almost in shock. The others glacned at them, worry in their faces. Micheal placed his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Brian?"

"What?' Brian jerked away, almost snapping out of it. He saw the others stare at him. "Right," he mumbled. "We'll all go. I'll go by us plane tickets."

Jennifer nodded.

"He asked for you to come," she added to Brian. "He didn't want to be away from you...during a time like this."

Brian nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. He turned and walked out the door as he prepared to fly to New York.

As he prepared for his life to change for forever.


End file.
